Of Seas and Stars
by PumpkinPie59
Summary: A collection of gurple drabbles. May contain angst, blood, gore, and some slight innuendo. Nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of Seas and Stars

 **Fandom:** Tokyo Mew Mew

 **Pairing:** Pie x Retasu

(For this chapter ...)

 **Rating** : (Open) K, (Tear) T, (Dream) K Plus, (Harmony) K, (Proud/Hug) K

 **Warnings:** (Open) none, (Tear) blood and angst, (Dream) subtle mention of female curves, (Harmony) none, (Proud/Hug) none

A/N:

Some drabbles for all your gurple needs.

* * *

 **1\. Open**

He was an enigma. With a heart as cold as stone, she could not find out what made him so enticing to her. His blank expression and piercing eyes captivated her so much. She wanted so badly to know what was going through that wonderful mind of his.

Maybe, just maybe, he'd open his heart out to her, as well.

 **2\. Tear**

He had never felt such pain before. Never. Her body lay limp, sprawled against the fallen tree in the park. Splinters of wood were on her thighs and arms. Her gorgeous face was scraped and bloodied. How he hated the sight.

He hurried to her, subconsciously picking her up to hold her. Her body was starting to lose warmth. This wasn't right. He choked. She was the warmest being in the universe. Just the touch of her hand was enough to melt him. But now …

Now there was only cold. She was just a hollow shell. A fraction of what she was.

He held her closer.

"No."

He kissed her. He kissed her forehead, her ear, her jaw, her lips, anywhere that would remind him of the happiness that she practically glowed with.

"Come back to me."

She remained lifeless.

"Please."

His voice croaked. Looking at her blank face, caressing it gently, he watched with pain as a tear fell from his wet eyes onto her blood-stained cheek.

He tightened his jaw. His leader did this. His cruel, lying, merciless leader did this.

He would pay.

 **3\. Dream**

Standing beside his brothers. That pastry chef. The barely human environmentalist. Even that cursed blond.

That was his dream.

His family and hers, sitting together as an audience.

That was his dream.

Seeing her, wearing a long, silky white dress. A veil over her sparkling blue eyes, her blushing cheeks, and her smooth pink lips. Her dress comfortably tight in all the right places. Her gaze on him, and only him. Her smile, bright and gorgeous and filled with pure love for him. Her expression, trustful and passionate.

That was his dream.

Her hand reaching toward his. Letting her bridesmaid take her bouquet from her as she let him lead her to the alter. His hand ever so slightly squeezing hers. Her quiet giggle. So sweet. So cute.

That was his dream.

Her honesty as she promised loyalty to him. Her sure smile as she accepted a new name—his name. Her kiss as she gave herself to him willingly.

That was his dream.

And he hoped it was hers too.

 **4\. Harmony**

Harmony. That was all she wanted.

He was a fool to keep it from her.

One day, he'd see that her wish was better than anything his leader could promise him.

 **5\. Proud/Hug**

She was ecstatic. Her first performance in the spring festival at the park. She wasn't originally going to do it. Heaven knew she was so nervous around others, but once she got on that stage and the music started, her heart was overcome with the melody, and her voice just rang through the park. She flushed with pride as she noticed people start to crowd the amphitheater.

Once the song was over, she ran to the audience. Her friends were right in front, waiting for her.

"I can't believe I did that!" she squealed in excitement.

"You were amazing!"

"Everyone was impressed."

"Teach Buling your ways ~ na no da!"

"You did good."

She giggled.

"You have a … gorgeous voice, you know."

She turned with surprise. "… Pie-san."

His appearance caught her off guard. He was wearing human clothes, and on his face was a proud grin.

She smiled. "I'm so happy you came."

"As am I. I wouldn't have missed this for anything, actually." He stepped toward her and hugged her, as if it was completely normal for him to do so. She fought as hard as she could to not completely melt down and cry,

She was so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

(For this chapter ...)

 **Rating** : (Punch) K Plus, (Purple) K, ("I'll see you around, toots.") K, (Name) K Plus, (Panic) K

 **Warnings** : (Punch) intimate but innocent, (Purple) none, (I'll see you around, toots.") none, (Name) intimate but innocent, (Panic) none

A/N:

I know I took a while to finish these, but I hope it was worth the wait. I finished three shows since I last updated, and I just started another lol

* * *

 **6\. Punch**

"You are still so weak," he said to her. His words caught her off guard long enough for him to push her off her feet.

"W—what?" she mumbled.

"I said,"—he leaned toward her—"you are still very weak."

She hesitated to stand back up. Instead, she only looked him in the eye and said, "How?"

He narrowed his piercing eyes. "Your stance is too stiff. You need to be light on your feet so you may dodge quicker. I've nearly hit you several times in the last three minutes."

She blushed as she shuffled to her feet. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Oh, uh." She looked away. "It's a habi—"

Before she could finish, she was already knocked onto her feet.

"Pay attention, Mew Lettuce," he said to her, slightly annoyed.

"I—I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing." He grabbed her hand, surprisingly with a gentle grasp, and pulled her to her feet.

She murmured her thanks quietly. He set to work showing her how to fight effectively.

"Always make sure you're paying attention to your opponent," he instructed.

"Pie-san, why are you helping me?"

"Stay focused. Don't change the subject."

"Oh, right." She looked down at her feet. Again, she was knocked to the ground.

"What did I just say?"

"Sor—!"

"No apologizing!" He sighed. "Please, Mew Lettuce, this is important."

"I ... I'm just very confused."

He grabbed her chin and and slightly pushed it up so she could look at him. She blushed intensely.

"Clear your mind," he whispered. She paused, then nodded. He let go of her chin. "Stand up straight and take a deep breath." She continued to obey.

"Now dodge!" he yelled as he threw a punch at her. She squeaked as she ducked. "Good. Again." He kicked her, but she moved before he could touch her. "Good. I am not giving you any more warnings."

He continued to try and hit her, while she dodged every single time. She was surprised when she realized he was starting to smile.

"You are doing well. Now we should practice punching and kicking," he eventually said.

"When did this become fighting class?" she asked.

He paused before saying, "No questions."

"Oh, okay."

"Punch me."

This took her off guard. "Um ... What?"

"Punch me, Mew Lettuce," he said again.

"Uh ... I don't think—"

"We're enemies. You should be used to this by now." He grabbed her hands, lifted them up, and shaped them into fists. Letting go, he said, "Punch me."

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to punch him. Suddenly, she felt herself being shoved to the ground. She opened her eyes to see him on top of her, giving her a small amused smile.

"That's not how you do it," he said. "I believe it would be more effective if your eyes were open." She frowned as she realized that he was messing with her.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she whispered.

His small dropped, and his expression turned serious. "You should."

He got off of her and lifted her to her feet.

"Punch me again."

She inhaled sharply before punching him hard in the chin. He hissed. "That's ... good."

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!" she cried in sympathy.

"I am fine." He brought his hand up to his jaw as he realized that he could taste blood. He was sure he'd have a bad bruise later. "Let's practice attacking a dodging enemy."

 **7\. Purple**

When she had first looked in his eyes, all she saw was black. A black empty void that showed no emotion, no life. He was an enigma. A hollow shell. An alien.

That changed the day he had first spoken to her. He looked at her with all the intensity she had expected. But there was more. There was a certain gentleness she didn't expect. A hesitancy that shouldn't have been there.

It shocked her. It confused her. It captivated her.

His eyes were no longer an emotionless black. They were a deep purple. Almost indigo. As dark as the night sky, but sparkling like stardust.

He had emotions. She was just blind. Like she had always been. But when she looked into his eyes, she could suddenly see the truth.

He loved her so much.

 **8\. "I'll see you around, toots."**

(Sailor AU)

She didn't mean to intrude on the ship. Really. Her curiosity was to blame for the accidental trespassing.

She bit her lip. Maybe it was about time she stopped using that excuse for everything.

"I'm so so sorry, sir," she whimpered. "I should've known better."

The sailor before her, in his surprisingly clean sailor garb, had a stern frown, nearly identical to that of a grumpy old man, complete with the bushy brows, but the clear and smooth skin present everywhere a wrinkle would be betrayed that thought. He had a mature look about him, yet he was still young. His eyes, narrowed though they were, were round. His cheeks featured lovely dimples as he tightened his jaw. He was quite handsome.

She flushed as she realized she was staring.

"What brings you to this side of town?" he asked. She somehow expected a gruff, husky voice, but what she got was a smooth, bass voice. It was clear, not very breathy, and had no sign of voice cracks.

"Oh … uh … I was lost in my thoughts, I guess," she said. "You won't get me in trouble, right?"

She should have kept her mouth closed.

"No … I won't."

She stood corrected.

"However, my boss might." He paused as he studied her. Her eyebrows raised in fear. "I would go back home if I were you. Don't worry. I won't tell anybody you were here."

"Oh …" She wasn't expecting that. "Thank you."

He seemed well-educated for a sailor. He was speaking grammatically correct, and she hadn't heard a single slang word come from his mouth. Did he come from a rich family? Did he read often? Why wasn't he speaking like other sailors?

He quietly smiled at her as she looked at him in a daze, as if she were deep in thought. He turned with a chuckle and said, "I'll see you around, toots."

Oh. So, that's where the sailor part came in.

 **9\. Name**

The battle was tense. As tense as it usually was for the two of them, at least. He was always stronger than her, so she always tried to push her limits, which both of them knew wasn't healthy. Still, he appreciated her effort. She knew he was going easy on her, though she didn't know why. He was her enemy and the most stubborn man she'd ever met, as well. But, maybe she should've been thankful for his mercy.

There was one thing, though that constantly annoyed her. Well, two. First, he was constantly telling her that she was doing something wrong. That confused her to no end. She was fighting him. He should be fighting back, not criticizing her moves, expecting her to be better than him. Second, he was always calling her names.

"You're shaking, you know, Porpoise," he'd say, smirking while furrowing his eyebrow, unamused. He was contradictory, something she'd taken a while to get used to. He was also just plain annoying.

"I have a name, you know, Pie-san," she said with a deadpan expression. She knew this game, and she hated it. Sarcastic banter, back and forth, only without the friendliness.

"Oh, I know." He shot a lightning bolt that she managed to dodge. "I just don't care."

"You're impossible." She kicked his ribs. He grunted.

"It's better I am." He shoved her against the wall, pinning her. "... At least, to you."

Retasu frowned. So, this was the moment he finally used his strength against her? After all this time, he finally decided to let himself defeat her.

Except that he wasn't doing anything. He was only staring at her.

"What are you waiting for? Are you not going to finish me?" she asked impatiently.

He didn't answer. Or at least, he didn't answer the way she expected him to.

He pressed his forehead to hers gently. She paused. Her heart was beating at a ridiculously fast rate. What was he doing?

"W—what—? Why?" she stuttered. He shushed her.

"Let me have this," he said, no sarcasm in his voice at all. She was completely flustered.

"I— ... Your heart's beating fast," she noticed with a blush.

"Yes."

That's it?

What was happening?

Were all his sarcastic remarks that he had so generously given her before all his way of flirting?

"Pie—" He stopped her in the most surprising way possible. He kissed her. And it wasn't just that fact that surprised her. It was genuine. Too genuine for an enemy.

And she kissed him back.

When he stopped, he whispered sweetly, "Retasu-san, do you know how beautiful you are?"

She swallowed. He said her name.

Did that even matter? He kissed her! What's in a name anyway?

 **10\. Panic**

Retasu shrieked as she ran toward Zakuro. "Zakuro-san, please! I thought we agreed that you shouldn't have anymore coffee today!"

"Eh, whatever. I'll be fine," the stubborn model deadpanned before gulping down half the coffee in her mug. Retasu growled and yanked the cup out of her friend's hand.

"Drink some water!" Her voice softened. "Please?"

Zakuro frowned. "You need to calm down, Retasu."

Retasu bit her lip. "You need to take care of yourself better."

Minto cleared her throat. "If I may, Retasu—"

"No, Minto-san, I'm really not in the mood to argue." Retasu hurried to another table to collect the dirty dishes.

"I'm not arguing. I'm making a point." The raven-haired ballerina stood in front of Retasu to stop her. Retasu gave her an annoyed look. "You need to take a break."

"A—a break? Break?" Retasu scoffed. "I do not need a break. I need to finish the work—"

"We'll handle things from here, Retasu. You need some time to yourself." Minto smiled affectionately before grabbing the dishes out of Retasu's arms and taking them to the kitchen herself.

Retasu blinked in disbelief. Minto-san? Doing work?She turned to Zakuro. "Zakuro-san, there's just too much work. I need to help—"

"Retasu."

Retasu jumped before turning around. Pie.

She flushed in embarrassment. She was freaking out in front of Pie.

"P—Pie-san," she stammered. She didn't know what else to say. All she could do was stare awkwardly until he responded.

"You need rest," he said simply and calmly. He looked so gentle and sincere.

"B—but the tables—"

"—are taken care of." He took her hand. She bit her lip in surprise. "We're going to the library."

She was about to reject when Pie pulled her out of the cafe. She smiled as she decided it was best she didn't argue. Pie looked so excited to spend time with her. Well, he looked as excited as he possibly could.

It didn't even occur to her that she had forgotten to clock out.


End file.
